


What If

by thegalrahobbitofplantetgalilfrey



Series: The World Turned Upside Down. [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Love, apparently I can't stay platonic, lance is a goofball, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 09:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11895090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegalrahobbitofplantetgalilfrey/pseuds/thegalrahobbitofplantetgalilfrey
Summary: Who knew Keith was such a fan of romance? Keith pressures Lance into asking his crush to homecoming. Mostly just humorous back-and-forth between Lance and Keith.





	What If

            “Hey, Lance.”

            “What?”

            “When are you going to ask Annalise out?”

            Lance gagged on his drink and started choking and coughing. Hunk patted his back as he recovered.

            “What are you _talking_ about,” Lance wheezed, “I’m not- we’re not- What?”

            Keith rolled his eyes. “Come _on,_ Lance. You’ve been making pining eyes at her all week. Just come out and tell her for goodness sake.”

            “Wha- No! What is _wrong_ with you?”

            Keith rolled his eyes again. “Do I have to spell it out for you? You…” he pointed to Lance. Like….” He made a vaguely heart-shaped gesture. “Her.” He waved wildly to where Annalise and her friends were sitting.

            “So what? That doesn’t mean anything!”

            “I’m pretty sure she likes you back.”

            “You would risk my excellent friendship with Annalise over _pretty sure_?”

            “More like 99% sure.

“And where’s that other one percent going?”

Keith shrugged. “That other one percent is that she only has platonic feelings for you.”

“ _Exactly.”_

“99% is significantly better than the one percent chance.”

“But there’s still that one percent that she doesn’t!”

“Shiro faces even worse odds when he flies a plane! There’s so much equipment that could just fail at any time!”

“But this is a real live human girl! Girls are _way_ more complicated than airplanes! An airplane isn’t going to decide it doesn’t feel nice that day and throw Shiro off!”

“Okay, you do have a bit of a point there. Hunk, back me up here.”

“She likes you man. And you _definitely_ like her.”

“ _Thank you_. See? Just go over and ask her out. It’ll be fine.”

“No. nonononononono. Absolutely not.”

“Okay, fine. Just ask her to Homecoming. Lots of people are asking each other out, and hopefully if she doesn’t like you in that way, you can just pass it off as asking her as a friend.”

“No.”

“Seriously? Just freaking do it, man!”

“What if she says no?”

“Then we carry on with our lives.”

“It’s not your friendship you’re ruining,” Lance muttered, but he seemed to be turning.

“Lance, come on.”

“…Fine. I’ll do it. But no laughing if she says no.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it. Just let me watch, okay?”

“Why? So you can see me fail miserably?”

“No, because I think it’s cute and I want to watch.”

Hunk grinned. “Who knew Keith was such a romantic?”

“Sounds more like he wants to watch a couple of puppies play with each other,” Lance grumbled.

Keith grinned. “Go fetch my slippers, puppy.”

 

 

“What are those?” Keith raised his eyebrows at Lance, who was holding a wilting bouquet of roses and zinnias, several of which were missing petals.

“It’s flowers for Annalise. Girls like flowers.”

“Where did you get those?”

“My mom’s garden. I picked them today so they’d be fresh.”

“Don’t give them to Annalise.”

“Why not?”

“Because, Lance,” Keith said with exaggerated slowness, as if he were explaining a basic principle to a five-year-old, “they’re dying, and your color schemes are all wrong. Don’t get me wrong, she’ll like them. But she’ll like them in a “look what this adorable kindergartener brought me” kind of way. She’ll think it’s cute and will admire your effort, but again, kindergartener. You don’t want to look like a kindergartener, do you? Unless you’re some kind of florist who’s an excellent arranger, I’d suggest buying her a bouquet of pre-arranged flowers. They sell them at H.E.B. Go.”

“Why are _you_ suddenly the expert on girls? That’s not how this works.”

“I spent six years around Katie. I know a few things about girls, so just trust me on this one.”

“Yes, oh wise sensei. Teach me more about the ways of the female tribe.”

Keith pointed a finger at him. “I might actually take you up on that, so don’t joke about it. Do you think you have time for an H.E.B. run?”

Lance checked his watch. “I have fifteen minutes.”

“How fast can you run?”

“Not fast enough.”

“What about Hunk? He’s not here yet.”

Lance whipped out his phone and texted furiously. Then his face lit up. “Yes! He’s still in that area!”

“Tell him to pick up some flowers, then!”

“Yes sir.”

 

 

Ten minutes later, Hunk arrived with a bouquet of daisies and other simple flowers. Lance snatched them out of his hands. “Thanks, buddy. I owe you one.” He dashed inside, searching furiously for Annalise, Keith and Hunk not far behind him.

“Annalise!”

She turned back from her classroom door when Lance called her name. “Hi, guys! What’re the flowers for?”

“Annalise, will you go to Homecoming with me?”

Annalise just froze, staring at the flowers and the hopeful face behind them. Keith could practically see the wheels turning in her head as she realized that Lance was asking her out, that he _liked her back._ He just shook his head. Why couldn’t the only two people involved actually see what was going on? Why did it take outside forces to put them together?

“Of course I do, Lance! I’ve been waiting and hoping, and for a moment I thought those flowers were for somebody else and I kind of died a little inside. I’d love to go with you.”

One of Annalise’s friends, a redhead named Yvonne sighed happily. Keith guessed that she’d been telling Annalise exactly what he’d told Lance; they liked each other.

Then the bell rang. They were late to class, _but_ , Keith thought as he got a tardy slip from the office, _it was definitely worth it._

“You should ask out one of Annalise’s friends.”

Keith spit out a mouthful of water. “What?”

“You know, you can ask out one of her friends, and Hunk can ask out a different one and we can triple date.”

“That is an awful idea. Why would I do that?”

“Because the redhead has a crush on you.”

“Yvonne? Nah. Why would she have a crush on me?”

Lance shrugged. “Beats me.”

“Thanks very much.”

Lance spread his hands in a _what do you want from me_ gesture. “I’m not a freshman girl! See, when a little sperm met a little egg, the little sperm had a Y chromosome, and-”

“I know how girls and boys work, thanks. And anyway, say she does have a crush on me. Why should I ask her out?”

“Because you both like to torment your friends and tell them to publicly embarrass themselves by talking to crushes and admitting said crush?”

“That’s not a reason. That’s just both of us realizing that our friends have crushes and their crushes like them back. Fairly easy, especially when you look at each other like lovesick puppies all the time. Besides, I’m a freshman. I’m too young to worry about dating.”

“So why did you pressure me and Annalise so hard?!”

Keith waved his hands around vaguely. “Because you two were, like you just needed to happen. I don’t need a relationship right now!”

“Make the girl’s day, Keith. Ask her to Homecoming.”

“Is this some kind of twisted revenge?”

“Partially, and partially because now that I have a girlfriend, any time not devoted to her must be devoted to finding a girlfriend for my friends.”

“Go bother Hunk about this, then.”

“I did. I told him to ask any of her friends except Yvonne, because she’s yours. He agreed very readily.”

“That’s because Hunk is a pacifist.”

“C’mon, Keith. You know you want to.”

“No, I really don’t.”

“Please?”

“Why would saying please change my mind?”

“Because! Fine. How about… if you don’t, I’ll find the person you hate the most in this world and tell them you have a crush on them.”

“First off, this is coercion. Second: that would be Avery.”

Lance made a face. “Like I’m going to approach _him_. Wait, why is he _your_ most hated person? _I’m_ the one he beat up.”

“Because he preys on the weak. I hate people like that.”

Lance nodded. “True, true- wait. Did you just call me weak?”

“Just a little.”

“Remind me why I’m trying to find you a girlfriend?”

“To torment me.”

“Ah, yes. That’s it. Anyway, come on. Just to Homecoming. Then, I suppose if you decide that you don’t want to be her boyfriend you can break up with her.”

“Well, that’s kind of ouch to her.”

“Do you want her or not? Geeze.”

“Not, but I also don’t want to hook up with someone for a day just for your entertainment and then break up with her.”

“When you say it that way, I sound like a heartless monster.”

“Hm. Wonder why.”

Lance threw his hands up into the air. “Fine! I give up! Be a lonely person for your whole life. See if I care.”

“I’m not going to remain single forever, doofus, just freshman year. Probably sophomore too.”

“Why?”

“So that I can actually drive when I start dating and my dad isn’t driving me to my dates.”

“I can see that, and it scares me.”

“What?”

“Your dad in his pickup truck driving to your date’s house with the car covered in mud with your dog in the front seat.”

“I don’t have a dog.”

“I thought everyone here had a hunting dog.”

“You are sadly misinformed. And, by the way, we live in the desert, and the constant buffeting of the sand actually keeps the car clean. I just don’t want to have to introduce my dad to my date before I’m ready.”

“Mhm. Someone’s _scared_.”

“No. There just is a time and place for dating and-”

“Homecoming is that time!”  
“No. Stop.”

“Fine. I hope you’re miserable.”

“I will be, thanks.”

 

 

Despite Lance’s hopes, all three of them had a good time. Hunk was a surprisingly good dancer, and, at Lance’s urging, Keith did ask Yvonne to dance. He was terrible at it. Keith was 99% certain he had possibly killed her crush after he stepped on her foot for the third time. But despite that, the night was filled with laughter, light, and created memories to last a lifetime.


End file.
